As communication networks evolve, various communication devices are used to view streaming content (e.g., a movie, a video, or other content) and recommendations related to additional streaming content can be provided. However, the downloading of the streaming content onto the communication devices can be discouraged due to the costs associated with the downloading, as well as the bandwidth utilized for the downloading of content onto the communication devices. Further, downloading of streaming content might not be available, such as when there is no network connectivity (e.g., over-water airplane flight, cruise ship, rural areas, on vacation in a remote area, and/or other times). Such unavailability of downloading of streaming content can occur when the consumer is more highly disposed to want to consume content and not have it available. Accordingly, many of these recommendations and/or downloading of streaming content are disabled and, therefore, the user does not benefit from the recommendations and/or a quick accessibility of the streaming content.